Confessionário
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Os gêmeos de Gêmeos confessam todos os seus "pecados"! Twincest Saga X Kanon, insinuações de lemon. Oneshot.


_**Confessionário**_

Era ainda a primeira semana de Saga e Kanon como Sacerdotes de Atena. A primeira incumbência, que havia sido a de fazer o rito sexual¹, já havia sido estranha o suficiente pro Kanon... mas mesmo assim ele não esmoreceu.

O realmente esquisito... foi o que lhes fora dito logo dois dias depois.

- Confessionário? Mas... mas que nem na Igreja Católica? Pra quê?

- Ora, você sabe, Kanon. Desde aquela vez... quando você queria que eu fosse o Grande Mestre... desde aquela vez, todos diziam: o Patriarca do Santuário deve ser puro de alma, espírito e corpo... por isso, precisamos nos "confessar" pra saber se nossos "pecados" serão compatíveis com a função ou não!

- Pecados... olha, na juventude eu tive muitos! Mas muitos mesmo! Ambição, avareza, mesquinhez, ódio ao próximo, falta de empatia, violência, enganação, embustes... ih, Saga, você sabe que tenho um histórico do cacete - mas isso faz parte do passado. Já hoje, ao passo que não amo o povão de paixão, também tento não fazer mal a ninguém. E tem até algumas pessoas que têm a minha simpatia - como a Lidiya, o Ikarus, até o Shion nos dias de hoje... mas de resto, que pecados eu tenho? Bebo moderadamente, não fumo, não me drogo, não roubo, não engano mais... nos últimos dois anos, meus únicos pecados têm sido a luxúria e um tesão que não passa quase nunca... mas ora, é só com você! E se você é meu marido...

- Talvez isto seja algo repreensível e você não saiba...

- Repreensível? Sentir tesão pelo marido? Essa foi muito boa! Queriam que eu fosse o quê? Frígido?

- Não. Frígido não precisa ser, porque isto nem eu sou... mas Kanon... você pensa muito em sexo!

- Hunf! Tá bom. Tá bom! Quero só ver no que vai resultar isso tudo!

Saga sorriu, pensando em como executariam tal tarefa.

Não foi assim tão difícil. Eles precisaram vestir as roupas cerimoniais e se fecharem numa sala exclusiva para aquilo, um de cada vez, com um criado, o qual anotaria tudo e levaria para Atena logo em seguida. O criado, assim como um "padre" faria na Igreja, ficaria atrás de uma espécie de "biombo vazado", para não ser visto nem reconhecido.

O primeiro foi Saga. Ele entrou na sala, circunspecto, e fechou a porta. Ajoelhou-se perante o local e em seguida se postou ao lado do biombo, esperando o sinal que viria do criado, sinal este que não demorou a vir.

- Seja bem-vindo, senhor Saga de Gêmeos. Estamos aqui para uma consulta de alguns aspectos em sua vida particular. O que entrar aqui jamais sairá, ao menos não de minha parte. Podemos começar?

- Sim, podemos.

- O senhor tem quantos anos?

- Trinta e cinco.

- Tem algum vício? Comida demais, fumo demais, algo do gênero...?

- Não. Não gosto de beber, nem de fumar. Também sou moderado na comida.

- O senhor é casado, não?

- Sim, casei no último mês de março.

- Como era sua vida sexual antes de se casar?

O gêmeo mais velho engoliu em seco. Teria mesmo de dar esse tipo de detalhe...? Pelo visto, sim.

- Era normal. Eu tinha o meu... parceiro, e nós... nós fazíamos o que nos agradava neste quesito.

- No quesito do sexo...?

- S-sim.

- O senhor, antes de casar, tinha muitos parceiros?

- Claro que não!

- Namorou muito antes de casar?

- O senhor se refere à quantidade de anos de namoro, ou de parceiros sexuais?

- Refiro-me à segunda opção, senhor. A quantidade de parceiros.

- Apenas um! Eu só me deitei com meu marido!

Essa era uma das coisas das quais Saga tinha muito orgulho. Apesar de ter ficado seis anos sem Kanon, e de se relacionar sexualmente com o próprio irmão, neste sentido ele era muito estrito e rígido. No começo, quando era um adolescente, pensava em ser celibatário. Mas então surgira aquele delicioso romance com o Kanon... e ele deixou isso pra lá. Mas, para "compensar" o celibato que não guardara, ele se mantinha muito estrito naquilo de ser fiel ao gêmeo. Sim... ele lhe era completamente fiel, e se orgulhava disso.

- Bem, senhor Saga... isto quer dizer que o senhor se casou virgem? Aos trinta e cinco anos?

O criado indagava aquilo com surpresa, pensando... pensando se Saga não seria mesmo um "santo", dado que até no quesito sexual ele não parecia fazer nada de errado.

- Não! Digo, nada contra quem se casa virgem. É uma escolha da pessoa. Mas... bem, eu e meu marido começamos a namorar muitos anos antes de enfim decidirmos nos casar. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que dava pra casar com o próprio irmão...! Mas que fique claro, que mesmo antes de oficializar a união com ele, eu já o considerava como meu marido e parceiro fixo. Desde sempre, desde o começo de tudo.

- Entendo. Bem, sua ficha parece ser completamente limpa! O senhor não tem problema algum. Alguns podem achar estranho isso de "casar com o irmão", mas o senhor é mais puro e mais limpo nesse quesito que a maioria dos casais convencionais...

- Obrigado. Mas não sou tão "puro" assim... você deve saber do que fiz antes... contra Atena, e contra todos no Santuário. Este é um detalhe funesto de minha vida...

- Sim, senhor, mas o senhor não foi culpado. Uma entidade maléfica se apossou do senhor e usou seu corpo como "veículo". De resto... sua conduta como guerreiro e guardião de Atena tem sido, nos últimos dois anos, a mais limpa e correta que se poderia esperar.

- Obrigado mais uma vez!

- Está feito. Pode chamar a seu irmão.

Saga acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e no íntimo ficou aliviado por tudo ter terminado. Saiu da sala e fez sinal para que o gêmeo mais moço entrasse.

Kanon entrou, de má vontade. O que o marido tinha de "polido" e educado, Kanon tinha de desbocado e sem educação. Nem disfarçou o tédio e a raiva de estar ali, soprando alto, e foi até o biombo, assim como Saga fizera.

O criado percebeu que a presença do gêmeo de Saga, ali, era agressiva. Mesmo assim, reagiu de maneira positiva. Recitou as palavras que recitara ao outro gêmeo, usando os mesmos termos.

- Seja bem-vindo, senhor Kanon de Gêmeos. Estamos aqui para uma consulta de alguns aspectos em sua vida particular. O que entrar aqui jamais sairá, ao menos não de minha parte. Podemos começar?

- Já que não tem jeito, né... ou vai, ou vai, então vamos!

- O senhor, sendo gêmeo de seu irmão, tem trinta e cinco anos assim como ele. Não é verdade?

- É, sim. Mas o corpinho e a vitalidade são de um moleque de dezoito, isso posso te garantir!

- Tem algum vício? Comida demais, fumo demais...?

- Ah, eu gosto de comer geléia. Adoro geléia! Com pão, sem pão, no sexo... ih, rapaz, geléia é o meu vício. E... e tem sexo também. Eu sou completamente viciado em sexo! Ah, e gosto de beber também. Adoro beber de vez em quando! Mas de qualquer modo... nem bebo demais! Nem se compara ao que tenho de necessidade de trepar todos os dias!

O criado se assustara. Ainda bem que o gêmeo de Saga não podia ver a expressão dele atrás do biombo...

- Bem...se o senhor é viciado em sexo, então pressuponho que lhe seja complicado ser casado.

- Por que? Transar casado é tão fácil quando antes... o meu marido tá ali, com o traseiro pra cima, eu vou e como! Super fácil, não tem erro! Uma aliança dourada dá problema de ereção e eu não sabia?

- Er... senhor Kanon, não é a isso que eu me refiro.

- Não? É ao quê, então?

- Bem... pressupõe-se que pessoas casadas tenham um compromisso sério...

- Isso eu sempre tive, desde os quinze anos!

- Mas... o senhor não disse ser viciado em sexo?

- E sou, oras! Quer dizer... não sei se chego a ser viciado, pois fiquei seis anos sem... é, é sério, fiquei seis anos sem, porque eu e o Saga ficamos separados... e dizem que "viciados" são os que não aguentam ficar sem. Eu até que aguentei legal! Olhava praquele povo escasso e feio que tinha no Reino Marinho, só gente feia... o pau nem subia; aliás, eu nem pensava em pau ao olhar praquela gente!

- O senhor... é fiel ao seu marido?

- Sempre fui, colega! Ah, já entendi: por eu ter dito que fodo muito, você acha que eu fodo com muitos, é isso? Larga de mão de ser preconceituoso, cara! Eu adoro meu marido, ele tem uma bundinha redondinha e lisinha, um corpaço de fazer inveja a qualquer um... e uma boca de veludo... meu filho! Ver estrelas é pouco perto do que ele consegue fazer com aquela boca!

O confessor se encontrava com completa cara de tacho atrás do biombo. Mas como Kanon não podia ver, continuou "desfiando o rosário":

- O senhor acha mesmo que vou me interessar por outra coisa? Ou pessoa? Eu poderia ficar uma semana só falando das qualidades daquela coisa linda que é o meu marido! E não só físicas, mas todas! Todas, todas... ele é tão dedicado, inteligente, responsável, centrado... e um guerreiro excepcional! Ninguém nunca derrotou meu irmão até hoje! Aquilo não é homem, é um deus! Enquanto eu vim cheio de defeitos, ele veio perfeito! Ah, colega, como não ser completamente apaixonado por ele? Não tenho olhos pra mais ninguém. E bem, se sou viciado em sexo... é em sexo com ele. Respondida a sua pergunta?

- Sim... mas... e vida sexual antes de casado? O senhor tinha?

- Tinha, né! Comecei com quinze anos e só parei quando fiquei um tempo longe do Saga! Mas foi só a gente voltar a se ver, que botávamos pra quebrar todos os dias! De todas as formas!

- O senhor, em solteiro, também era fiel?

- Já disse que sempre fui... perdi meu cabacinho com ele, sabe? E nunca tive mais ninguém. Até tentei, num dia aí em que brigamos², mas... não consigo. Nem deu! Nem que eu quisesse minha pica subiria com outro ou outra!

- O senhor... é deveras paradoxal!

- Sou, né? As loucuras que o Saga nunca quis assumir, por ser "bonzinho", se condensaram num ser maligno que ele carregou por treze anos. Já eu... sempre assumi toda e qualquer loucura, e por isso sou essa contradição maluca porém até que coerente! Um barato, né?

O confessor riu baixinho.

- Bem, senhor Kanon... creio que é só também. Apesar de seu modo "excêntrico" de ser, o senhor não apresenta muitos defeitos! Dizem que também, nos dois últimos anos, o senhor desempenhou um papel muito bom como guerreiro...

- É o mínimo que posso fazer! Ser decente, depois de treze anos na esbórnia! Se eu não fosse decente, não merecia nem respirar mais! Pois sim!

- Tudo certo. O relatório será levado à Atena, e creio que passará também.

- Que legal, Atena vai saber que sou viciado na bunda e na pica do Saga! Mande lembranças a ela, tá legal? Tchau!

Sem mais palavras, Kanon levantou do biombo e foi até o Saga, que já estava lá fora. Ambos deram o braço um ao outro, e foram até a sala que lhes era reservada como quarto.

- E aí, Saguinha? O cara te fez muitas perguntas relativas ao deempenho sexual? Porque pra mim ele fez!

- Esse tipo de coisa não deveria sair do confessionário, Kanon...!

- Ora! E tem algum segredo que você disse a ele, que não poderia me dizer?

- Não...! Você sabe muito mais sobre mim do que qualquer outra pessoa...

O caçula riu.

- Então me conta, vai... me conta o que falou pra ele!

- Kanon...

- Sim?

- Acho que prefiro _mostrar_ em vez de contar...

- Contou com tantos detalhes assim, foi?

- Não... mas pra você eu posso... com todos os detalhes possíveis!

- Saga safadinho! Que é isso? O casamento te deixou mais libidinoso?

- Não... mas esse tipo de conversa a qual nos submetem... bem, acho que sim!

Kanon riu mais uma vez. E assim que chegaram no quarto... Saga mostrou tudo e mais um pouco pro Kanon. Mostrou pra ele justamente o que fazia Kanon ser tão fiel... e sequer querer olhar pro lado.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Ritual sagrado". _

_²Vide a fic "Persistência". Kanon não chega a trair Saga, mas chega a cogitar a possibilidade, por causa da briga que tiveram... mas ele sequer consegue olhar pra alguém com tesão! Rssss! _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, Kanon e Saga tendo de descortinar até vida sexual? Atena tá querendo saber muito deles! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Obrigada a todos que lêem! _


End file.
